One Hundred Moments of Life
by Lystric
Summary: 100 theme challenge. The story of a Tauren druid's life, told in short entries. 20/100.


**100 Theme Challenge, Variation 2**

Introduction

The little Tauren girl smiled and hid behind her father's leg. His tail playfully smacked her in the head. "These are our new neighbours. Look, they even have a son your age! I'm sure you two will become great friends." The girl cautiously peeked out from behind her hiding spot. The boy's mother gave her a warm smile and chuckled at the childish antics. Slowly but surely, the child stepped away from the leg and towards the other calf. "Hi," she whispered, and ran away to hide once more, her cheeks hot.

Love

Running as fast as her paws could take her, the large, lithe cat hopped over branches and fallen trees, careful not to run into anything. Taking a chance and glancing back, she was shocked when something barrelled into her from the left. "Got you," the other cat laughed, pinning her to the ground. She laughed as well, and they simultaneously changed back into their real forms. She lay in the grass, staring up at him. His ears twitched, as they always did, and she giggled. He gave her long kiss, nuzzling his snout with her own after they broke apart. "I love you more than the birds love to sing," he murmured to her. She smiled, her heart beating franticly in her chest. "I love you more than the stars love the sky, my dear."

Light

She was mesmerized by him. A'dal, who floated before her, gently hummed a hymn of spirit. She was put into a near trance as she listened to it, almost as if she understood it. Shattrath, or the City of Light, was impressive by itself, but perhaps the strange, calming creature in front of her was the centrepiece of the majestic city. "Every time I find myself in Outland, I can't help but come back here. It's as if I'm drawn back to him every time," her companion whispered into her ear. She leaned back into him as he hugged her tighter. She watched A'dal for what seemed like hours before a gentle tug on her hand gestured for her to leave the being of Light behind.

Dark

She was uneasy. Although in her cat form, her senses were heightened, especially her eyesight, nightfall always managed to send a shiver of fear down her spine. But like always, he was beside her at all times. "It's okay, love, there's no need to be afraid of the dark. I'll be with you, every step of the way."

Rot

Her nose scrunched up in disgust. The only safe place they were able to find was beside the cadaver of a bird. "Could you not have chosen a better place than this?" She asked, slightly annoyed by the rotten smell emitting from the dead creature. "It's either this or the rain, love."

Break

"My feet are about to fall of," she groaned. They had been walking for miles and had yet to stop. "Fine. We'll take a rest, but then we must move along. We're going to be late."

Heaven

Nagrand was absolutely beautiful. As she looked up at the sky, close-by planets and moons lazily floated in space. She breathed in calmly, relishing in the fresh air. "It's almost like heaven, wouldn't you say?" He snorted and held her tighter. "Any place I go feels like heaven when I'm with you."

Away

She paced uneasily in her cat form. He had left to hunt, but that was hours ago. Her pace increased with every minute that trickled away. Grave images flashed in her head. "He should have been back by now," she whispered to herself, her heart heavy with worry. "He's never gone this long."

Cut

She finally found him. There were signs of a struggle, and unfortunately for him, it didn't work out in his favour. "Where are you hurt?" She cried, quickly changing back to her natural form. He groaned in pain. "There's a cut across my neck..."

Breathe

She chanted every spell she knew. Nothing was working. "Oh, Earth Mother, grant me hope in a time like this!" He moaned out in pain. "Breathe, love, there's no need to get overworked over a little thing like this." She looked at him pointedly. "A little thing!? This is not a _little thing_, it's huge!" He sighed as best as he could through the pain. "Just calm down, and breathe."

Memory

_He led her to a small hill on the grassy plains of Mulgore, a makeshift picnic on the ground in front of them. He took his cloak off and set it down beside the picnic, motioning for her to sit down with him. She careful sat down beside him, their shoulders touching as he opened the pack. "I hope you like honeymelon," he told her, handing her a slice of the golden fruit. She smiled and took it from him. "How did you know?"_

Insanity

"Why did you have to go out on your own? I told you we should have done this together!" She chastised him as she put pressure on the wound. He groaned not in pain, but in annoyance. "What's done is done. You need to calm down so we can work through this." Her eyes flashed, every emotion coming out one after the other in a flurry. "Work through this? You're dying, for crying out loud, and there's nothing I can do!" He met her sad, sad eyes and flinched at the insanity that lay deep in their brown depths.

Misfortune

"I'm out of mana," she moaned, slumping away from him. "I... I can't believe this," she whispered, her heart shattering. "I used up all mine before you arrived in an effort to clot the wound as much as I could. I'm afraid those effects are going to wear off soon, and there's nothing either of us can do about it."

Smile

She huddled into him, his shaky breaths and gasps the only indicator that he was still holding on. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her heart was beating erratically inside of her tightened chest as she accepted the fact he was dying and there was nothing either of them could do about it. "I love you, with all my heart," he murmured into her ear. He looked down at her then, and gave her the most reassuring smile he could muster. The only one she could manage to return was the complete opposite; sad and hopeless.

Silence

It took her a moment to realize all was quiet. She frantically pushed her ear against his chest... nothing. Her world seemed to stop and crumble to the ground as she could do nothing but sit up and stay there in complete silence.

Spit

She had been crying, screaming, and laughing in her hysteria. Snot dripped from her nose and down her snout, while saliva flew out of her mouth with every heartbreaking scream she let out. Her heart was ripped out and torn to pieces: how could she go on living without him by her side?

Blood

She stared down at her shaking palms as she tried to get a hold on herself, but all she saw was blood. His blood. The sticky red liquid stung her nostrils and left a sickening metallic taste in her mouth. She let out a mangled cry, and the tears started back up again.

Under

Days later, when she regained some of her mind back, she had decided she could not sit there for the rest of her life, crying about something she could not bring back. She wiped a stray tear away as she looked at the freshly dug up dirt. Under it lay her dead lover. "Goodbye, my heart," she whispered, changing into her feral form and blindly dashing far, far away from the grave.

Grey

Zangermash was a depressing place to be, even more so due to recent events. However, she needed gold to get back home, and the druids of Cenarion were offering quick cash in exchange for petty tasks. She looked up, past the oversized mushrooms, to the grey, cloudless sky, and sighed.

Fortitude

Although the recent events plagued her mind every waking and sleeping moment she had, she decided she could no longer mope around. She thought about what he would have done if he was in her place, had that been her who died instead of him. She thought about his spirit, which showed through even during the roughest times, and took a few calm breaths. She would no longer sit in her sadness; she would not let herself. She closed her eyes, sighing quietly. If he could get through every painful moment that was thrown in his way, so could she.


End file.
